Sediento de tu amor
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: -Ya no te importo-dijo la castaña, -Si me importas-contesto el peliplata, -Solo te importa mi sangre, -No es solo eso, -¿Que es lo que extrañas de mi?, -Toda tu...
1. Chapter 1

**Sediento de tu amor**

_Mil gracias a mi amiga Pao que me saco de un lío y me dio bastantes ideas para este fic. Va dedicado para ti y para todas las fans de Zero y Yuuki!_

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Matsuri Hino

La noche cubría la academia Cross sin ningún imprevisto, era una noche tranquila, por suerte para los guardianes era noche libre ya que los vampiros y humanos se encontraban de vacaciones.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yuuki, que revolvía sus cuadernos y libros en busca de las respuestas a su tarea. Después de un rato se dio por vencida y salio a caminar

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Zero?-preguntaba la pequeña guardiana de pelo castaño-Yo que le quería preguntar sobre la tarea de vacaciones, ¡a de estar en su cuarto!

Corrió hacia el dormitorio de hombres y no hubo ningún problema para pasar ya que no había nadie

-¿Zero puedo pasar?-entro a la habitación y vio que el también estaba estudiando sentado en su escritorio

-Yo no se para que pides permiso si de todos modos vas a entrar

-Perdón pero te quiero preguntar algo de… ¡AY!-se tropezó con la cama, Zero se levanto para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, el dulce aroma de su sangre lleno la habitación, ella se había cortado con las hojas que traía en las manos, los ojos de Zero cambiaron de color, apretaba sus puños para controlarse, cosa que se dio cuenta Yuuki

-¿Has comido últimamente?, me refiero… ¿has tomado sangre?

-No te importa-dijo con un tono un tanto furioso

-Claro que si por que te hice una promesa, si quieres puedes beber de mi sangre

-¡NO! ¡Ahora lárgate!-la saco de su habitación

Yuuki comenzó a llorar enfrente de la puerta y se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo

-Zero perdóname no era mi intención, solo quiero ayudar

-Ayudarías más si te alejas de mí-dijo en tono furioso

Yuuki se resigno y mejor lo dejo solo, y se fue a llorar a su cuarto, para su fortuna o desfortuna no estaba Yori de quien se escondería o quien la consolaría.

Los días pasaron como si nada, al menos para los que no conocían en su totalidad a Yuuki o Zero, pero para los más cercanos algo había cambiado entre ellos, ahora solo había la relación de guardianes de la escuela.

Un semana después de terminadas las vacaciones una invitación llego a las manos de los guardianes, aunque era para la misma fiesta iban por propósitos diferentes. Yuuki era invitada por Kaname a la velada y Zero tenia que ir para vigilar por parte de la asociación de cazadores.

La velada era bastante grata, los vampiros adornaban la atmosfera y sus bailes eran pulcros.

-Te queda muy bien el vestido que te escogí mi querida Yuuki-alabo Kaname

-Si muchas gracias Kaname sempai

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Etto, no se bailar muy bien, y en comparación con los demás…soy torpe

-Pero si bailas conmigo, nadie se dará cuenta

-Esta bien

Los vampiros que se encontraban en la pista de baile abrieron paso al pura sangre con su acompañante, para que se situaran en medio de la pista y los demás bailaron alrededor de ellos.

-¿Algo te preocupa mi querida Yuuki?-pregunto mientras danzaban en la pista al ritmo de la orquesta

-Nada Kaname sempai-pero sus ojos la delataron ya que le dedico una mirada rápida al peliplata

-¿No habrá sido algún muchacho verdad?-miro de reojo a Zero-por que si es así haré que pague lo que te hizo

-No, no te preocupes

-Kaname-sama-surgió un imprevisto y nos tenemos que retirar-le hablo Aidou

-Esta bien, discúlpame Yuuki no planeaba esto, me tengo que ir, pero te mandare de vuelta a la academia en un carro

-Yo la llevo-hablo Zero-mi trabajo ya acabo

-Prefiero que los lleven en mi carro

Y a regañadientes acepto el peliplata, el camino a la academia se hizo muy largo y pesado por la atmosfera incomoda que había entre ellos.

Yuuki no soportaba el silencio y apretaba su vestido para que las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos no salieran

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Zero y el carro se detuvo porque ya habían llegado a la escuela

-Si, no me pasa nada, además ¡ya no te importo!-salio corriendo del carro en dirección del bosque, Zero pudo oler el agua salina de sus lagrimas y emprendió una carrera para alcanzarla, pero al parecer se había desaparecido por que no la encontró por ningún lado y se retiro a su cuarto ya que estaba muy cansado.

Intento dormir pero era imposible las palabras de Yuuki rondaban su cabeza _"ya no te importo" _además de que la había hecho llorar una vez mas.

La relación entre los guardianes estaba mas afectada que nunca y Kaien pensó que una fiesta de cumpleaños para Yuuki arreglaría las cosas.

-Me entere de la fiesta en honor de mi querida Yuuki ¿Zero iras?-pregunto Kaname

-No te importa-dijo con tono enojado, no le gustaba cruzar palabra con el

-Bueno por que si no te das prisa alguien mas podría arrebatarla de tu lado

-Serás…-no pudo terminar el insulto ya que el pura sangre se había marchado

"_Alguien podría arrebatarla de tu lado" _genial ahora tenia mas cosas en la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se salto todas las clases mientras estaba pensando en el establo junto a su caballo. Mientras pensaba fue capturado por sus sueños, mas bien pesadillas…

Estaba Yuuki en medio de un bosque nevado, e iba a ser atacada por un vampiro, Zero se encontraba a lo lejos y corrió para salvarla, pero era imposible, por mas que corriera no podía alcanzarla y vio que el vampiro atacante se convertía en cenizas por el ataque de otro, cual fue su sorpresa era Kaname que le tendió la mano a Yuuki y la abrazaba contra el para después darle un beso en los labios y clavarle los colmillos en su cuello y beber toda la sangre de ella hasta dejarla sin vida "¿Eso es lo que quieres?" menciono el pura sangre antes de que despertara Zero de su pesadilla.

Cuando despertó Zero su cabeza le dolía, tanto por la pesadilla, las palabras de Yuuki y Kaname y por supuesto la necesidad de sangre.

Los días pasaron hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuuki, ella se encontraba preparándose para su fiesta cuando escucho que tocaron su puerta, estaba a punto de abrir y vio una nota en el piso

"_Yuuki perdóname, te tengo muchas cosas que explicar, espero aceptes mi invitación, después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños me acompañes a dar un paseo para explicarte todo. Zero"_

La fiesta de Yuuki fue muy linda y divertida, ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla con encajes y un listón rosa en la cintura con un lindo moño, su pelo adornado también con un listón.

Una vez acabada la fiesta Kaname se acerco a Yuuki

-¿Podríamos dar un pequeño paseo mi adorada Yuuki?

-Amm etto yo Kaname-sempai…

-Ella ya tiene un compromiso conmigo-había llegado Zero y tomo a la castaña del brazo y la alejo de ahí

Kaname apretó los puños queriendo controlar sus celos

-¿Tienes ganas de matar a Zero?-pregunto Kaien

-No, eso es poco, y lo mas importante Yuuki me odiaría si le hago algo a ese nivel E

-Si, porque Yuuki te ama, pero también ama a Zero-dijo le director sin pensar en las consecuencias

"Ama a Zero" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kaname, provocando aun mas su furia; las ventanas comenzaron a quebrarse hasta que explotaron en un fino polvo de cristal y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo.

-Esto apenas empieza-dijo el pura sangre y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Kaien se quedo pensando en lo que había hecho, despertar aun más los celos del sangre pura, y lo que se veía venir.

Zero dejo de jalar a Yuuki y caminaron por el bosque, la tensión reinaba el ambiente

-¿Para que querías que viniera? Yo… esto perdón siempre me ando metiendo en tus cosas

-No Yuuki perdóname tu, la verdad es que si me importas aunque pareciera que no, estos días que han pasado sin hablarte se me han hecho muy difíciles

-Eres un mentiroso-las lagrimas fluyeron sin control-si te pesaron estos días será por que no tienes de quien alimentarte-callo, pero era demasiado tarde, ella no tenia le derecho de decirle eso y mas cuando ella fue quien se ofreció a darle su sangre, quiso correr y que la tierra la tragara

-No fue por eso-la cara de Zero estaba cabizbaja-al parecer extraño algo más de ti, no solo deseo tu sangre-dijo casi susurrando-tenia a Yuuki tan cerca y percibió su aroma, la bestia que tenía adentro despertó, deseaba beber de ella, tenía tanta hambre

-¿Qué es lo que extrañas de mi?-dijo la guardiana inocentemente

-Toda tu-le susurro en su oído, los labios de Zero comenzaron a desplazarse por su delicado cuello depositando pequeños besos, paladeando la tersa piel

-Hazlo, debes tener hambre-concedido el permiso, ella sentía como los colmillos de Zero le perforaban la piel y succionaba la sangre con ansia, lleno pero insatisfecho dejo el cuello de la joven, miro a la guardiana, sus ojos fueron cambiando de color rojo al violeta, las mejillas de Yuuki, estaban un poco sonrojadas, ninguno apartaba la mirada, Zero fue aproximándose mas hasta que sintieron sus respiraciones para poseer los labios de la castaña, la beso con presura, ella no sabia como reaccionar solo se quedo inmóvil con los ojos como platos

-Perdón-Zero le dedicaba una mirada con su cabeza baja, una mirada arrepentida, y valla que o estaba por que ella no reacciono como el lo esperaba, en el fondo el deseaba que ella le hubiera correspondido el beso

-No…no importa-Zero estaba a punto de irse, pero ella le tomo de la manga de la camisa y en cuanto volteo le dio un beso en la boca, fue rápido y muy tierno, después se echo a correr hacia su dormitorio, no tenia el valor suficiente ni estaba preparada para enfrentar a Zero después de lo que había hecho.

Ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar en lo sucedido…

_Hola espero les halla gustado este capitulo. No se olviden de dejar comentarios que me gustan mucho y me motivan a actualizar más rápido._

_Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Matsuri Hino

-Yuuki, es hora de levantarse, ya es de mañana y tenemos que ir a clases-decía Yori, la mejor amiga de Yuuki en un intento por despertarla

-No quiero, estoy enferma

La verdad no quería ir a clases por que tenía que enfrentar a Zero y no estaba preparada emocionalmente

-Te vas a perder el desayuno y hoy hicieron tu comida favorita

-Aghh, esta bien-por un momento le gano su hambre-pero es que no quiero ver a…

-¿Eh? Perdón no te escuche, anda levante y vístete

-Ok -_tal vez Zero no asista a clases como es su costumbre_, se animaba mentalmente.

Al entrar al salón, después de desayunar claro, respiro al ver que el lugar de Zero estaba vacío

-Señorita Cross y señorita Wakaba sean tan amables de tomar asiento que la clase va a empezar

-Si sensei-respondieron al unísono y tomaron asiento

Las clases transcurrieron normales, cada hora que pasaba Yuuki se relajaba al ver que el peliplata no llegaría

-Yuuki, es hora de irnos

-¿Qué pasa Yori-chan?-pregunto sobresaltada

-Que ya acabaron las clases, vámonos

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela…

-¿En donde has traído la cabeza todo el día Yuuki?

-En… es que paso algo que no te he platicado, me escondo de Zero

-¡¿He? ¿Por qué? Bueno no es raro que te escondas de las cosas, pero si de Zero

-Llegando al cuarto te platico

Una vez en su dormitorio…

-¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa contigo? Has estado muy distraída

-Es que…yo..bueno…etto… ¡bese a Zero!-Yori quedo sin palabras por unos instantes-ya se que hice mal

-No, bueno no se que decirte, es muy confuso creí que te gustaba Kaname-sempai

-Ahhh-Yuuki se tiro en su cama-no se, ya no se que es lo que quiero, ayer estaba tan bien y después Zero me beso

-¿No que tu fuiste quien lo beso?

-El primero me beso y después yo

-Esto es aun más confuso

-Si ya lo se, yo estoy mas confundida, toda mi vida se la debo a Kaname-sempai, pero el beso con Zero…

-¿Te gusto?

-¡No!-la guardiana se sonrojo

-Yuuki te conozco muy bien, no me puedes mentir

-Bueno tal vez, cuando me beso que me quede helada, pero después sentí la necesidad de sentir sus labios de nuevo

-¿Y que pasa con Kaname?

-No se, nunca lo he besado

-Pero te gustaría ¿no es cierto?

-Ahhhh Yori deja de meterme mas dudas

-Debes comprobar que es lo que sientes realmente por cada uno, si no, no podrás estar tranquila

-Es cierto, pero todo a su tiempo

Era la hora de hacer guardia, Yuuki ya estaba en su puesto frente a las puertas del dormitorio de la luna, pero Zero no aparecía, y la clase nocturna estaba a punto de salir y las "fans" estaban aun mas eufóricas que de costumbre porque no estaba Zero.

Después de un rato salieron los vampiros, las chicas empujaban para poder verlos mejor

-Chicas tranquilas, permanezcan detrás de mi-toda la clase nocturna termino de pasar pero alguien faltaba

-Takuma-sempai ¿Dónde esta Kaname-sempai?

-Oh Yuuki-chan tiene cosas que hacer, así que hoy no asistirá a clases

-Ya veo-dijo algo decepcionada

-Nos vemos después

-Claro

Y así se fueron los vampiros y sus seguidoras. La guardiana caminaba por el bosque para vigilar, iba sumida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con la rama de un árbol, solo cerró los ojos para no ver como recibiría el golpe, pero unos brazos la detuvieron y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al pensar que era Zero, pero en esos momentos no se podía mostrar débil

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Zero-reclamo enojada

-Mi querida Yuuki lamento decepcionarte no soy quien crees

-Oh lo siento Kaname-sempai, es que… yo… etto…Gracias por evitar mi caída-se alivio de saber que no era Zero, pero se sintió mal al confundir a Kaname con su compañero guardián

-No te preocupes, ya encontraras una mejor manera de agradecérmelo-junto con estas palabras la mano de Yuuki era sostenida por la de Kaname y la dirigía a su boca, para depositarle un beso, pero Yuuki sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien la arrancaba de los brazos de Kaname

-No se te ocurra desquitar tus bajos instintos de vampiro con ella-Zero le dedico una mirada llena de odio y mientras acercaba a Yuuki a su pecho

-No te preocupes, yo si se controlarme, espero tu también respetes tus palabras-y así Kaname se marcho

-¿Estas bien Yuuki?-la separo un poco de el para verla mejor

-Si-ella tenia la cabeza agachada, no quería verlo, aun estaba bastante confundida

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me ves?-tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y la levanto para verle la cara, sus mejillas ardían en color carmín- ¿te hice daño?

-No, es solo que-al verlo directamente sus ojos se enfocaron en sus labios y recordó lo que había sucedido anoche-Yo…yo me tengo que ir tengo que hacer guardia y tu también-se zafo de sus brazos y emprendió una carrera

-¿Qué le pasara? Tengo que aclarar lo que paso anoche

Cada oportunidad que Zero encontraba para hablar de lo sucedido, Yuuki sabía como evitar el tema y no solo el tema si no también a Zero, había veces que parecía que la tierra se la tragaba porque no la podía encontrar por ningún lado.

Pasaron un par de días, sin que cruzaran palabra en privado los guardianes.

-Esta vez si tengo que hablar con Yuuki ya fue demasiado tiempo evitándome y me esta preocupando

Se dirigió hacia una torre de la academia para ver si desde las alturas la podía localizar, terminando de subir un sin numero de escaleras había una puerta de madera se encontraba medio abierta y se asomo para ver si había alguien y en efecto había dos personas.

Kaname sostenía la mano de Yuuki y Zero escucho salir de su boca:

-¡Si, Kaname-sempai!-y rió felizmente mientras el vampiro la abrazaba

Zero sintió que algo en su interior se encendía y después se partía en mil pedazos

…

_Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Que le habrá preguntado Kaname a Yuuki? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo _

_Dejen comentarios Matta ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Matsuri Hino

Zero quiso salir de ahí corriendo, pero su orgullo era demasiado, abrió la puerta y le dijo a Yuuki

-¿Podemos hablar? En privado

-Etto Zero en este momento no puedo, perdón, yo…yo te busco cuando pueda

Zero salio de la torre sin decir palabra, estaba herido de que la guardiana lo evadiera y encontrar a Kaname y a Yuuki juntos abrazando fue lo peor y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía como la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Fue al único lugar en donde se podía relajar: el establo junto a su caballo. Se recostó a su lado pero sintió otra presencia

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar

-¿Tan rápido? Pensé que te demorarías mas hablando con Kuran-dijo Zero en tono seco

-Es que yo, estaba hablando con Kaname-sempai de unas cosas, de que ya había acomodado mis sentimientos

-Si seguro, y vienes a restregarme que amas a ese chupa sangre

-¡No!, vine a…

-No me importa deberías estar a lado se ese tipo, ahora si te molesto déjame a solas-escupió las palabras como si se tratasen de veneno

Yuuki se petrifico con esas palabras, se le formo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, las lagrimas se le acumularon en los ojos para resbalar por sus mejillas, cuando se pudo mover se fue corriendo a su habitación. Con lo que no contaban ambos es que Kaname los estaba observando y al principio puso una sonrisa cuando Zero evito a Yuuki, pero cuando la vio llorar sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

La noche se derramo sobre la academia, era hora de la vigilia de los guardianes

-Kiryuu ¿podemos hablar?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Kuran

-Es sobre Yuuki

-No tienes que restregarme que estas saliendo con ella

-No seas estupido y déjame hablarte claro

-No te atrevas a volver a insultarme o si no-le apunto con la bloody rose

-¿Me dispararas?

-No lo dudes

-No me dejare tan fácil, pero dejando de lado esto, te quiero hablar de lo que paso esta tarde en la torre, no es como tu lo crees

-¿Entonces que es?

-Yuuki me busco para decirme que no me ama a mi, si no a ti

-¿Qué pretendes al engañarme con esto? Yo la oí decirte que si

-¿Y escuchaste a que me dijo si?

-No

-Ella me dijo que si porque…

*Flashback*

Kaname estaba en la torre esperando a Yuuki que lo había citado ahí

-Perdón Kaname-sempai se me hizo un poco tarde

-No te preocupes, mi querida Yuuki ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Bueno…etto últimamente he pensado en lo que ha pasado y me he dado cuenta que tanto tu como Zero ocupan gran parte de mi corazón pero no de la misma manera. Bese a Zero-su voz tembló, sus mejillas ardieron y bajo la cabeza-y descubrí nuevos sentimientos por el

-¿Y que es lo que sientes por mi?

-Por Kaname-sama-agrego el "sama" para demostrarle su respeto hacia el- siento admiración, respeto y mucho cariño, usted es el comienzo de mis recuerdos y mi salvador, pero…siento que no estoy a su altura, que no lo merezco

-No es así Yuuki, eres muy valiosa para mi, y te entiendo tu misma has dicho que solo sientes por mi cariño, no mas

-Lo lamento Kaname-sempai, la persona de la que me he enamorado es Zero y no quiero que se enfade conmigo o con el, mucho menos con el, no tiene la culpa

-Tranquila Yuuki, pero deberías decírselo

-¡Si Kaname-sempai!-abrazo al vampiro de alegría al saber que no atentaría contra Zero

Pero la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, era Zero

-¿Podemos hablar? En privado

-Etto Zero en este momento no puedo, perdón, yo…yo te busco cuando pueda

Y el peliplata salio de la torre

-Yuuki ¿Qué acabamos de hablar?

-Aun no estoy segura de cómo decirle

-Ya fue mucho que lo evitaras, anda ve con el-Yuuki fue tras Zero, mientras Kaname se quedaba solo en la torre viendo como la mujer que amaba se iba tras otro

*Fin de Flashback*

-Eso fue todo lo que paso, pero al parecer tu echaste a perder tu oportunidad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso es lo de menos, tu has hecho llorar a Yuuki innumerable de veces y has probado de su sangre, dime ¿Qué tan exquisita es?-los ojos del vampiro se cubrieron de un velo rojo-¿Crees que la podrás probar de nuevo? La has rechazado y no creas que perderé la oportunidad de conquistarla ahora que la has lastimado

-Maldito seas pura sangre-disparo la bloody rose, pero la bala se perdió en el aire ya que Kaname había desaparecido.

"Es verdad he sido un estupido, perdí mi oportunidad de estar con Yuuki, tengo que pedirle que me perdone" pensó Zero

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Yuuki perdone a Zero, o que Kaname acabe conquistándola?_

_Dejen comentarios y nos leemos para el otro Matta ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Matsuri Hino

Después del rechazo de Zero, Yuuki se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, una vez mas esas lagrimas se las dedicaba a la persona que amaba, pero al parecer el a ella no. Lloro amargamente porque tenía todas las intenciones de declarar su amor, pero gracias a su torpeza no pudo. Yori trato de darle ánimos, aun sin saber por que su amiga estaba en ese estado, le platicaba de cosas divertidas y hasta de comida pero hasta eso era inútil. Opto mejor por abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara, y así lo hizo Yuuki la abrazo con fuerza y le contó lo que había pasado con Zero. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida y después de un rato despertó en medio de la noche

-Yori-chan me voy a hacer mi guardia

-¿Estas bien? Deberías quedarte a descansar

-Estoy bien, además creo que el aire me despejara un poco

Se dirigió a la zona de la academia que le tocaba vigilar

-Buenas noches Yuuki, es una noche tranquila, Buen trabajo

-Oh Kaname-sempai me espanto-oculto sus ojos entre sus flequillos

-¿Por qué ocultas tu mirada?-tomo delicadamente su barbilla y levanto su cara-Has estado llorando ¿se puede saber el motivo?

-Por ser tan tonta, miedosa e indecisa, por no demostrarle mis sentimientos a Zero, el pensó que estaba saliendo con usted y no me dejo explicarle nada

Las lágrimas de Yuuki comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas, Kaname entristeció su mirada, acerco a la pequeña castaña para abrazarla, ella se soltó a llorar nuevamente, sollozaba sin control, el uniforme de Kaname se había empapado. El vampiro alejo a la guardiana lo suficiente para verla a la cara y tomarla con sus manos para limpiar su llanto

-Déjame ser el consuelo de tus lágrimas, quizá en un principio no como tu amante, más bien como tu amigo y solo el tiempo lo dirá

-Kaname-sama-susurro y tal vez por la atmosfera del momento o por que en verdad lo deseaba se fue acercando al vampiro, el no resistió el impulso de tenerla tan cerca y junto sus labios en un beso delicado.

Ellos pudieron pensar que estaban solos pero no contaban que tenían un espectador caza vampiros. Estaba buscando a la castaña para pedirle perdón y sobre todo una oportunidad, pero al ver esa escena sintió que corría acido por sus venas, sus puños estaba apretados para poder controlarse, pensó en ir a arrebatarle a Yuuki de los brazos de Kaname pero ¿Quien era el para hacer eso? y mucho menos ¿Con que derecho, después de lo que le hizo? Así que decidió encerrarse en su cuarto a lamentar lo sucedido… la había perdido y esta vez para siempre, no había vuelta atrás.

Yuuki cerro los ojos por un instante mientras aun los labios del vampiro posaban sobre los de ella y la imagen de Zero le vino a al mente, se aparto inmediatamente del pura sangre

-Kaname-sempai yo…yo no puedo hacerle, ni hacerme esto. Es como si traicionara mis sentimientos

El beso de Kaname fue tan diferente al de Zero, con Zero sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero este beso confirmo todos sus sentimientos, no sentía lo mismo con Kaname, aunque con el fue mas delicado, su corazón latió un poco mas rápido de lo normal, pero no hubo esa sensación eléctrica, ni la necesidad de sentir sus labios unidos para siempre.

-Perdóname fue mi culpa, me deje llevar. Pero si ese cazador desperdicia sus oportunidades, yo no.

-No es justo Kaname-sempai, siempre lastimo a las personas que me quieren-comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos

-Tranquila Yuuki, no es tu culpa, y como no quiero verte sufrir te contare algo que podrá aclarar todas las cosas…

Kaname le contó la plática previa que había tenido con Zero. A el vampiro le costo mucho contarle eso, ya que sabia que si Yuuki se enteraba de lo que pensaba Zero, las cosas se arreglarían entre ellos dos. Pero no le gustaba verla sufrir, así que sacrificaría su felicidad por la de ella.

Gracias a Kaname las cosas se podrían arreglar, solo faltaba que Zero escuchara un poco a Yuuki, cosa un poco difícil. En primera el pensó que Yuuki ya estaba saliendo con Kaname, aunque lo desmintieron, pero ya había rechazado a la guardiana, además el pura sangre le dijo que lucharía por ella y ese beso que vio nunca lo sacaría de su mente.

Y después de hacerla tanto sufrir creía que no la merecía.

_Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar._

_Matta ne!_


End file.
